


Coke Whores

by DarkSideOfThePillow



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Coca Cola, F/F, Hence the title, It's porn with coke, oh Sam has a dick here, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfThePillow/pseuds/DarkSideOfThePillow
Summary: g!p Sam has a thing for Coca Cola, and Luna and Carol tease her with it until she pops. I don't own The Loud House, and I already know I'm going to hell. Read or don't. I don't care.





	Coke Whores

**DISCLAIMER: They’re all eighteen, they’re all consenting, Luna’s cooler than Lynn, no u. Middle finger emoji.**

**Enjoy. Or don’t. I really don’t give a fuck either way.**

Sam Sharp was one horny slut.

Sure, it didn’t help that she kept the company of Carol Pingrey and Luna Loud, two girls notorious for coming together for a gangbang at a college party where a bunch of random dudes pricked them until blowing their loads all over their nubile young faces, but she was just as horny in her own right.

So horny in fact, that while she was supposed to be busy doing important stuff like working on NaNo projects or maybe thinking about, you know, _actual responsibilities…_ She devised the craziest and kinkiest idea for a hot night with her favorite hot babes.

See, she loved things that started with the letter “B.” Boobs, Blue, _Bondage…_

“Let me get this straight,” Luna started.

“Ha! Straight! That’s funny coming from you!” Carol interrupted, the snarky plastic Regina George bitch.

Luna frowned. “I’ll show you what _comes_ from me,” she said with more italics than underrated jerkoffs would care for.

“Guys, come on. Focus,” Sam commanded.

“Sorry,” Luna apologized. “You want us to… to…”

She can’t even finish saying it, because the idea is so crazy and fucked that even her lewd ass can’t wrap her weary head around it.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Carol says, taking charge as she always does. “The bitch wants us to tie her to a bed, and tease the fuck out of her until she pops like a can of soda.”

Sam smiles a this. “Exactly.”

Later that day…

Sam was tied to the bed, bare naked, her legs and arms spread out like a starfish, tied to the bed posts, making her a vulnerable little fuck toy for anyone who would want to have her.

A crack of the door…

She swallows the spit she’s choking on, _gulp._

Through the door, Carol makes her presence felt as she ARRIVES in a sheer negligee, something sexy like the lovely Nelauk would draw for an obscene amount of money that could go to like books or something.

“Do you like what you see?” she asks in a sultry tone, batting her eyes as she sexually leans against the doorframe… sexually.

The poor girl can’t even muster actual words. She just lets out a weak “Uh huh” and nods.

Carol slyly smiles at this, and makes way for Luna to follow her inside. Like Carol, she’s guised in sexy laundry, but unlike Carol, she holds a small cooler in her hands.

She bites her lip.

“You’re so cold baby, but you feel alive,” she flirts as she eyes Carol, and they share a snicker before turning their attention to their submissive sex slave.

Seeing the two EIGHTEEN year old vixens in such tight, revealing clothing, looking upon her with devious grins and stares… It makes her girl cock harder than a prosthetic leg.

“Lunacy has found me,” just audibly voices, the poor whore.

Luna and Carol methodically prance their slender legs over to the bed, and while smiling these teasing smiles. Luna sets the cooler at the end of the mattress, and Sam feels the weight of it dipping just before Carol and Luna crawl their way up to her.

“Is this really what you want?” Carol asks, staring Sam right in her baby blue eyes.

“Yes daddy,” she tells her, because of course gays say “yes daddy.”

Carol sinisterly smirks, then looks to Luna as if to say “do it.” Luna smiles the same wicked Dave Grohl devil smile, then reaches over to the cooler. With one flick of the wrist, she pops the top off like a sugary container.

Speaking of sugar…

She reaches inside, and pulls out a bright red can of Coca Cola. Carol was more of a DR. PEPPER drinker, and Luna was the weirdo who liked Pepsi products, but Sam knew the drink that jollied her fucks very well fucking. She was a Coke bitch, through and through.

The ice cold can drips condensation down its cylindrical aluminum figure, and all Sam can do is watch with her heart pounding out of her chest. (And her fat hard dick twitching and throbbing super hard. Fuck No Nut November man. Fuck it _hard._ )

Slowly, Luna takes the can, and licks just the rim of the can with just the tip of her lithe tongue. She giggles. “It’s cold as ice.”

Carol bites her tongue between her front teeth. “Show me,” she tells her.

“You dirty girl…” Luna flirts, and she allows the blonde to go ahead and kiss and lick the can just as she does. Eventually, their lips meet, and passionately kiss while their other paramore watches.

The girl with the CYAN STREAK in her blonde hair watches with the most painstaking erection she’s ever had in her eighteen years. Fuck, she really wishes she could stroke the thing, or maybe even just touch the tip. It’d be just enough for even a _little_ discharge.

But alas, her hands are tied. :Luan:

The other sluts stop sucking face and can long enough to give Sam their attention. Still fucking smiling because hey if I didn’t remind you every two seconds that they’re smiling how the hell would you know they’re still smiling? Sexually.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl,” Luna says to her with the red, cold can in her grasp. “You need to be disciplined…”

She edges the Coke can across Sam’s thighs, just _barely_ allowing it to perturb the pores of her slender legs. The cold off of it illicits goosebumps, and makes her nipples harder. Fuck~

“Touch her, Luna. Remind her why you’re the best,” Carol tells her.

“Oh I’ll touch her, but I want you to _really_ touch her,” Luna alluringly responds.

“Ooo! I like the way you think,” Carol chipperly says.

“I like that you like the way I think,” Luna flirts with a bite of her lip.

“And I like that you like that I like that you like that I like-”

“Please! Just rub that Coke can on my hard dick already! I can’t take it anymore!” Sam shouts.

Carol and Luna both laugh at her expense.

“Oh, we have more in store for you, babydoll,” Luna tells her before grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair with her free hand. “I wanna make this nice and slow…”

She nods at Carol. “You know what to do.”

Carol flips her hair back before undoing her bra, revealing her succulent breasts. “You’re fuckin’ right I do.”

They crawl closer to Sam, intentionally brushing their legs against her erection just to toy with her. Tough love, of course~

Slowly, Luna eases the can just inches away from Sam’s ears. “Can you hear it fizzing in there? It’s kind of like all the cum swirling around in your balls. All nice and foamy,” she teases.

“You’ve got some weird fucking kinks, Luna,” Carol ribs.

“Says you! I already know what you’re gonna do with her girlcum! Everybody knows!” she hollers.

Carol shrugs. “Eh, you’re right. But I do it better than everyone else,” she brags.

With their banter behind them, Luna focuses on the task at hand, making Sam her blue haired, blue balled, _bitch!_

Luna inches her fingernail underneath the tab of the Coke can…

“Oh fuck,” Sam utters.

She pulls it ever so slightly, the sound of the air pressure seething out…

“Luna!”

Finally, she pops the fucking top off! Right by Sam’s ear! Black, nasty Coca Cola begins fizzing out, leaking on the bed, leaking on Sam’s hair and face, barely getting in her mouth- only offering her just the smallest _taste_ of the stuff!

“AHHHHHH!” Sam screams at the top of her lungs, she can’t hold back anymore.

Without even fucking touching it, her big white cock begins spewing semen everywhere, exploding all over her tummy, the bedsheet, and anywhere but Carol’s chest.

“No!” she cries, hurrying to get close enough for the nasty body fluid to cascade her face and chest like the filthy cumwhore she is.

“That’s fuckin’ rad!” Luna laughs before taking a big swig of the Coca Cola. She really savors the taste, just as Carol does the cum she fingers into her mouth. _Ahhhhhh._

Sam has fully relieved herself, drawing heavy breaths as the very last of her cum is sucked out by a hungry Carol. The touch of her mouth on her girlcock is spellbinding, even better that she’s already ejaculated all over the goddamn place and what the fuck am I typing I should go pray after this

Whatevs. Luna, being the sick masochist she is, finishes the can of Coca Cola without even offering Sam a taste. She wipes her lip off with her forearm, and lets out a sigh of relief. “Ahhh…”

Sam watches on as the two girls she loves the most suck her favorite fluids from their respective sources, before turning and smiling the same evocative smiles she’s seen from them before…

“Come here and give me a taste of that nasty shit,” Carol says first.

“You read my mind, Care Bear,” Luna says, and they both lean in to exchange and swap the semen and cola into each other’s mouth holes.

And Sam? She couldn’t be any happier to have been tied and bound to the bed, teased and humiliated by the display.

Why?

Because she knew that next time, she’s definitely get her cock touched more, by hot girl slits and cold Coke cans.

After all, it’s only November 4th ;)

 


End file.
